Memories of the Past
by Shiroyasha4717
Summary: Law is the only survivor of Flevance, and now has nothing more to lose. He has taken refuge within the Donquixote crew to kill and destroy as much as he can, until his disease destroys himself. However, is his meeting with a certain Klutz and a cheeky redhead boy able to cleanse all this hatred and pain inside him? Or will Law end up losing everything important to him once more?
1. The beginning

"Keep walking Law." Diamante was heard.

They were returning from another "mission". Law had stopped walking, and was thinking about all that had happened a year ago, though, to him seemed just a few seconds ago. His family, his town-Flevance, his classmates, his house. Everything was lost. And him, with his Amber Lead Syndrome, had less than two more years of life. That's why he decided to join the Donquixote crew. To kill and destroy as much as he could, before his syndrome destroyed his own self. He had already accepted the fact that he was going to die, and was not afraid. He started walking again, behind Diamante, Baby 5 and Buffalo.

"Can i stay here for a bit? Ill return later." Law suddenly said.

"Huh?" Diamante stopped. "Why?"

"I just want to walk around. Think a bit."

"Heh. Whatever. Just don't do anything stupid and make Doffy mad.", he said, as he continued walking, Baby 5 and Buffalo behind him, thinking how they were going to prank Corazon when they got back.

Law started walking around the silent town, where no people could be seen. _Stupid Corazon.._ he thought. _He always falls for their childish pranks, he is clumsy, and he fucking threw me out that window.._ He started walking around corridors without realizing it, lost in thoughts as he was. He did miss his father, his mother, his sister, his classmates. But he had accepted the fact that they were gone. Not like he could change it, that is. He looked around the desolated streets. He lifted his hand slowly, and looked at it. A white spot could be seen on his palm. The syndrome had already started eating away at the child`s body, so maybe he had even less time than he thought. He noticed a hill up ahead, just out of the city. All this walking had gotten him close, so he ended up walking up to it, alongside the river. He looked at his reflection. He looked the same, only with the addition of some scratches and dirt. But Law knew how much things had changed inside him. The kindness and love he had as a child were no longer there. Only the hatred, and wish for revenge against this cruel and unforgiving world that had made his life hell on earth. He walked on the bridge, and stood in the middle. He didn't care anymore. He didn't care what would happen to him, even if he died. There was nothing more to lose, and he was going to die anyways. He had started to respect Doflamingo, alongside with other crew members. Except Corazon, of course. He didn't like him. It was plain ridiculous how often he fell for Baby 5 and Buffalo's pranks. He huffed. He looked up the sky, which was covered with white milky clouds, covering the sun and making everything look duller and darker, even if it was still morning. The scenes of his family's murders kept flowing into his mind, just like in his nightmares. Everything was just-

"Who are you?"

Law opened his eyes wide. This voice interrupted his thoughts and brought him back into the cruel reality. He turned around, and looked towards the area the voice was heard from, near the beginning of the bridge.

It was a child. He seemed a bit younger than Law himself. He had red spiky hair, with a pair of big round goggles on his forehead. He was wearing a plain blue sleeveless shirt, with some seemingly rugged pants, and a simple pair of shoes, nothing special. He was holding a packet of bandages, and was looking at Law with suspicion written all over his face.

"Are you deaf or something?" He said again, obviously waiting for a response.

"No im not." Law replied.

"Then answer my damn question!" The impatient child said once more.

Law glared at him. "Why should i tell my name to a brat like you?"

"Fine. Don't say it; for all I care." The child replied, ignoring Law`s rude comment. He however, slid a hand behind his back, and, lifting his shirt a little, pulled out a knife, now aiming it at the older boy. "Are you a friend of those delinquents from the town?"

"No. Im a member of Donquixote Doflamingo`s crew. And if you attack me, they will come after you." Law replied calmly.

The child seemed to think a bit of what Law just said. He then, hid the knife back under his clothes. "Well, if you are not with those guys I don't care in who`s crew you're in." He said, as he carefully walked down at the foot of the river, and slid under the bridge. Law raised an eyebrow. He kneeled on the bridge, and leaned his upper body down the edge, looking under to where the boy just went, holding his hat with one hand.

"What are you doing?" Law asked.

The boy noticed the redhead child sit down, right next to another one, which was seemingly around Law`s age. He had shoulder-length blonde, wavy hair, with long bangs that covered half his face. Then, Law noticed his hand. He had a big cut across his palm, causing a great deal of blood to drip down. The red-haired child took out some bandages, and hastily started to wrap the blond`s hand.

"You're doing it completely wrong." Law commented.

The child raised his head up. "Im not a damn doctor!" He said.

Law sighed, as he got up, and carefully walked under the bridge. He kneeled down next to the redhead, much to the latter`s surprise, and reached out his hand.

"Give them here."

The younger child frowned with his bare eyebrows, but handed the bandages over, as the older seemed to know what he was doing. However, both boys noticed the white spot on his hand. Law kneeled a bit to the side, cupped his hand, filled it with water and carefully cleaned the wound. Then, he took the bandages, and neatly wrapped them around his hand, until it was tight enough.

"There." He said, once he was finished.

The blond looked at the hand, and then at the boy. "Thank you. How come you're good at this?" He maturely said.

"My father was the best doctor in my town." He proudly replied. How old are you?" Law now asked, plainly of curiosity.

"Im 12. He`s 8. He said, and looked at the red-haired boy, who looked away with a frown.

 _So he`s a year older than me, and the brat 3 years younger._

Law stood up. "Just keep the wound clean" , he said, as he walked up, ready to leave.

"Hey." The redheaded child was heard. "Are you from the White City?"

Law froze, as he glanced at his hand. "Yes." He said, lower than he intended to.

"So you have that syndrome." The younger child declared.

"Are you afraid that i might infect you?" Law asked, his fists clenched. He was the only survivor of Flevance, so it was only logical that everyone would be afraid of him.

"No."

Law turned around, eyes wide. "Why?"

"Killer says this syndrome is not um.." he thought for a bit." Well, that if someone has it he can't infect someone else. And Killer is smart, so it's as he says." He said as he crossed the arms.

Law thought that the blond boy had to be "Killer". Weird name. He was glad though, that they weren't like the rest, who outwards attacked him, verbally and physically.

He started walking away.

"Im Kid." He heard the redhead once more.

"Kid?" Law repeated.

"Eustass Kid." The boy said again.

Law continued walking.

"Im Trafalgar Law." He said, without stopping. "See you, _Eustass-ya._ "

He returned back to Doflamingo`s hideout. He noticed Corazon, who was leaning against the wall, smoking, silent as always. Law glared at him, as he walked up to Doflamingo.

"See! I told you he didn't run off!" Diamante said to Doflamingo, who was pacing up and down. He now noticed Law, and approached him fast, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Law! Where were you?" He growled.

"Just walking around." Law replied.

Doflamingo slowly grinned. "Fufufu. Is that so.." he said and stood back up. "Go to your room."

Law turned around and did as he was ordered too. He passed next from Corazon, who simply exhaled the cigarette`s smoke towards his direction. Law looked at him, as he walked up the stairs, and into his room. The boy took a medical book from the pile that was on his desk, sat on his bed and started reading. He had started to deeply respect Doflamingo. Few months earlier he had made Law an official member of the crew, and ever since he attended missions very often. He was in good terms with everyone, since there was mutual respect amongst the crew. Except.. for Corazon. Law didn't care that he was Doflamingo`s brother. He **had** warn Law not to touch as much as a hair of Corazon, but Law was serious about taking his revenge. Corazon always bullied him, just because he hated children. He was always extremely clumsy, and always fell for the foolishest pranks. Law sighed. He looked at the calendar on his wall. If his calculations were correct, he had around 21 months left. Maybe less, since more and more white spots had began to appear on his skin over the past few weeks.

"Law!" A girl's voice was heard from the door.

The boy turned his gaze at the half opened door, and Baby 5 , who was standing there.

"Young master said you go to his room. He wants to talk to you about something."

Law got up, and walked towards the door, when Baby 5 added;

"Also tomorrow me, you, Buffalo, Lord Pica and Lord Gladius will go to another mission. So be ready early." She added with a smile and left. Law simply walked to Doflamingo`s room, and knocked.

"Come in."

The boy entered.

Doflamingo was sitting on top of a chair`s back, staring outside the window. Near him, Corazon was leaning against the wall, silent, with a cigarette in his mouth, as always. Doflamingo turned around, and grinned at Law.

"You know Law. You have proved to be a good addition to this crew. A strong addition. Strong enough to become an Executive in the future, and even my right hand.

Law raised his head and looked at the tall man. "I have no future. Im going to die in the next two years. "

"Fufufufu.." Doflamingo laughed. "Don't be so sure."

The boy flinched in surprise.

"Have you ever heard of the Devil Fruits?"

"The Devil Fruits?" Law repeated.

"They are fruits with incredible powers. I have eaten one myself. And maybe, one day, one will appear that will have the power to cure your syndrome." He added with a chuckle.

Corazon slightly flinched, but hid it well.

Law looked down. He didn't want to be filled with false hope, but if such a thing existed..

"You can go now. I just thought you should now."

The rest of the day passed pretty normally, Law unamused watching Corazon falling for pranks and acting like a complete idiot. Night came, and he went to sleep. However, the creaking sound of the door woke him up. He didn't move though. He heard footsteps, that kept coming closer and closer to the bed. He half-opened his eyes, just as much as to barely see but not get spotted, and was shocked at the sight of Corazon right in front of him. The tall man looked at Law, who immediately closes his eyes shut. Corazon, stayed there, watching him for a while. Then, he simply smiled, and left, stepping on his feather coat and falling as well on his way out. Law opened his eyes once the door closed. _What was that? Why did Corazon.._ Law couldn't understand. Lost in thoughts as he was, he eventually fell asleep.

Law felt a smack on his head, which slightly woke him up. He then felt another one, with such force, that threw him on the wall, and on the floor.

"Ouch! What the-!" He looked up and saw a tall figure of a blond man with glasses. At first, he confused him with Doflamingo, and couldn't hide his shock, but once he rubbed his sleepy eyes, he realized that the figure was Doflamingo`brother.

"Corazon! What the fuck is your problem!" Law snapped at him.

Corazon just blew the cigarette`s smoke towards his direction, turned around and left. Law was growling at him, once he remembered the mission he would go with the others. He quickly got dressed, and ran downstairs, where everyone was waiting.

"Ah Law!" Baby 5 ran towards him. "Did Cora-san wake you up like i told him?"

"If beating me up and throwing me off the bed is called waking someone up." Law mumbled.

Baby 5 laughed, as they all left, Law shooting Corazon another glare as he was watching them leave. The boy was thinking if the man's visit to his room was just a dream, taking into consideration how he just woke him up. He shook his head, and focused. After some fighting, the "mission" was over. Several corpses were lying around, as the Donquixote crew was now taking all the valuables. It was an easy one today. Law looked around. None of this surprised him anymore. This had become part of his daily life. Not that he minded, that is. Few moments later, they were returning back.

"Gladius." The boy said.

The tall man turned around.

"Can i go walk for a bit?"

The man stayed silent. "You worried Doflamingo last time."

"I won't be late." Law said as he looked away.

Gladius turned around and continued walking. "..Don't run away."

Law nodded as he started walking around the city. He looked at his reflection, at a store`s shattered glass partition. A few white spots were now visible on his face. He had even less time than he thought. Would Doflamingo actually be able to cure his disease? And if he did find this "magical" Devil Fruit.. would he find it in time? And how exactly would that cure Law? The boy shook his head. All this thoughts kept running through his mind, however, answers were nowhere to be found. What Doflamingo said the other day genuinely surprised him. He had accepted the fact that his disease was incurable, the fact that his death was close. This small ray of hope that Doflamingo now shed on his life.. was it even real? Or was he just trying to raise his morale? He did look pretty serious when he announced it though.. Then he remembered Corazon. While Doflamingo was talking about his own fate, he simply stood there. Didn't even care. Law gritted his teeth. Such a stupid klutz didn't deserve to live, when all of his family and friends were dead. He had to think of a way to get his revenge on him. Without anyone seeing him. Law had reached the southest part of the island with all this walking, where all the delinquents and pirates were. He heard shouts and laughs coming from a pirate`s hideout. They seemingly must have gotten quite the treasure on their last voyage. Law thought he should remember to report this to Doflamingo when he got back. But then, he noticed two familiar figures in front of the hideout`s door, seemingly eavesdropping. It was a blond boy, and another, slightly younger. A redhead one. Law approached them, quietly, and poked at the redhead`s shoulder. The boy jumped up in surprise, and would let out a loud yelp, if not for the blond boy muffling his mouth with his hand. After he realized it was Law, he pulled his friend`s hand off his mouth, and snapped at him.

"Trafalgar you idiot! You scared the shit out of me!" He whispered, however in a pissed and loud voice.

Law frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Are you blind?" Kid asked as he slowly crawled towards the nearby window. He raised his head, and took a look inside. Then, a grin appeared on his mouth, as he pointed the window to indicate the other boys to come to see, and they did just so. Law saw a big pile of loot, and some metres away, the pirate crew, celebrating and having a feast. The whole pile of loot was filled with money, golden coins, jewelry, gold- plated swords and daggers. Kid grinned once more, as he quietly opened the window.

Law raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're stupid enough that you're going to charge in and steal them."

The redhead child snorted. "No." He sarcastically said. "Step back."

Law didn't understand why, but as he saw the boy's friend nod he did as he was told.

"Killer, give me a lift!"

The blond boy placed his hand on top of the other, so that his friend could step on, and climb up, now sitting on the window's sill. "Watch." He said with a grin.

Law watched the younger boy extending a hand inside, aimed at the pile of loot. He frowned, not knowing what the boy was planning on doing. But then, he watched in awe, as a gold-plated sword slightly moved, and then came flying towards them. Kid caught it, but the sword came with such force and speed, that knocked the child behind, falling on the ground.

"Ouch!" The child complained, rubbing its head, and lifting his goggles, that had fallen lower on his face from the impact.

Law was shocked. "That.. How?!" He yelled.

"Shh!" Both boys said, and muffled his mouth. Killer stood on his toes to peek inside, but he was relieved to see the pirates too busy to notice anything due to their feast.

"Its a devil fruit." Killer explained, Kid grinning with a proud pose.

"A devil... fruit?" Law repeated. So something this extraordinary did exist.

"Its connected with magnetism. Or so i think." The youngest boy said.

"So you think?" Law repeated his words.

"Well i don't really know much! Not even what its called!" The redhead snapped at him.

"How can you have eaten it without even knowing what it is? Are you that stupid?!" Law snapped back.

"Well, when i **stole** it, i didn't stay to ask for instructions!" He now explained.

Law sighed. _Such an idiot. Still... the power surely is a useful one.._ he thought.

"How about coming with me?" He said. "Doflamingo could surely use your power."

The boy frowned his naked eyebrows. "No thanks. One day, ill have my own crew, my own ship, and im gonna be a pirate! The captain as well! " the boy said with a grin.

Now it was Law`s turn to frown. "Such a stupid thing to wish for.."

"Its not a wish. Its my dream!" The boy now said.

 **A dream?**

Law blinked several times as he looked down. _A dream huh.._ Law had forgotten how to dream. Once he learned he had no future, all hope disappeared. It's not that he didn't want to dream.. its that he **couldn't.** Because he **was** going to die.

He pulled his hat lower, as his look became serious again. "Dream all you want."

"Don't _you_ have a dream?" The redhead asked.

"I had. I wanted to become a great doctor, like my father."

"You don't want to, anymore?"

"I do!" The boy yelled. He grabbed his hat and violently pulled it off, revealing all the white spots on his forehead. "But someone with no future, **cannot dream!"**

The other boys seemed shocked, especially the red-haired one.

"Goodbye" Law said as he turned around and started walking rather fast.

"You're wrong."

He stopped.

He turned around. "What?"

"You're still alive, aren't you?!" The young boy yelled. "A man, every man, as long as he is alive must dream! Don't blame it on your disease!"

Law was furious, as he started walking towards him. "Which part of **Im going to die** you don't understand?!"

The redhead grabbed Law from his shirt, as their height difference was almost zero, despite the age difference. "You're still fucking alive! You still have hope! You can still find the cure!"

"There's no **CURE!"** Law yelled as he punched the younger boy, throwing him violently on the ground. "You don't know what its like to lose everything! I don't even care anymore. Im ain't scared of dying! So stop feeling pity for me!" He shouted, as he turned around, running.

Kid gritted his teeth, as his hand clenched the sword's grip. However, Killer`s hand on his shoulder, and his disapproving look calmed the redhead down.

Law kept running. All the memories of all these deaths kept coming back in his mind. He didn't want to cry. He gritted his teeth to keep the tears from dripping as he entered the Donquixote Family's hideout, slamming the door loudly behind him. He noticed a tall figure, and had to look up to see who it was. However, raising his head caused several tears to drip down his face. Law clenched his fists, once he realized it was the person he didn't want to see the most. Corazon, sitting on a chair near the entrance, smoking as always. However, once he noticed Law, all these tears, and all the white spots that were now visible from the hat`s absence, his look turned into a shocked, and worried one. One, that Law was unable to notice behind his glasses.

"What?!" Law snapped at him, trying to wipe his tears. "You wish you could talk to laugh at me, right?!"

Corazon opened his mouth a little, as if he was going to say something, but in the end, closed it again.

"..."

Law turned around and run upstairs. Corazon, got up a little, and stretched an arm out to Law, like he was going to call out for him, but then quickly retrieved it, making sure noone noticed him. He took off his glasses, as he rubbed his eyes with one hand.

"..."

Doflamingo had fallen asleep, an arm laid above his eyes, hiding them completely. Suddenly, a loud sound woke him up, and him, from instinct, pulled his gun out of his coat and aimed it in front of him, panting. Eventually, he realized that he was in no danger, and put the gun away. He grabbed his glasses from the table, and put them back on. He straightened his tie, and exited the room. Few metres away, he noticed his younger brother, smoking quietly. He knew something was off.

"Is something wrong?"

His brother did a _No_ gesture with his head.

Doflamingo looked around. "Did Law return?"

His brother nodded.

"Where is he?"

Corazon put his hand in his pocket, and took out a piece of paper and a pencil. On the paper, he scribbled a few words, and showed it to his brother.

 **"IN HIS ROOM"**

Doflamingo walked up the stairs, and stood outside the boy's room. He knocked the door a few times. Inside, Law quickly wiped his eyes a last time, just to make sure, before Doflamingo entered. He quickly grabbed a book, and opened it, pretending he was reading. Doflamingo grinned.

"Good job today."

Law nodded. "Doflamingo." He called out to the other man, who simply looked at him. "Can such a thing as a Devil Fruit really cure my disease?"

The tall man chuckled. "Fufufu.. Yes. They are capable of miraculous actions. You'll see."

Law looked back at his book. "If you're saying this out of pity and-"

"Im not." The older man said with a serious voice.

".. I see."

The man approached the boy, and stood im front of him. "Tomorrow you'll go in a mission with Corazon, Baby 5 and Buffalo."

Law frowned, which made the man grin.

"I told you. You can bark and hate him all you want. But he _**is**_ my brother. Remember that."

He said and turned around to leave. "Read if you want for now. But come down for lunch later with everyone." He said with a smile as he left, closing the door.

Law stared at the book`s page. Not that he was reading it. He thought of what Doflamingo had spoken of just a second before. Could he really be cured by a magical fruit? Then why didn't anyone else get cured all this time?! He sighed. He also had to go to a mission with the shithead Corazon. Doflamingo probably arranged him to come with the kids so that _they_ would take care of _him._ The boy groaned in annoyance, as he finally started paying attention to the book.

-few hours later-

The door opened slowly with an even slower creak. The raven-haired boy turned his look towards the door, to notice Corazon standing on the doorstep. Law glared at him, but the man simply scribbled a few words on a paper and showed it to the boy.

" **LUNCH"**

He then turned around and started walking downstairs. The boy continued to glare at him, but he put away the book and followed him. Behind the big table downstairs in the dining room, a significant amount of people were sitting and dining loudly. In the middle, Doflamingo was sitting. Corazon walked and sat next to him. Next to Corazon was Jora, with a still baby Dellinger on her lap. Next to them, Baby 5, an empty seat, and Buffalo. On the other side of the round table was Trebol, sitting next to Doflamingo, Pica, Diamante, Gladius, Lao G, Machvise and Senior Pink. Baby 5 called out to Law to sit between her and Buffalo, and he did just so. He started eating quietly, as Baby 5 offered Corazon a cup of tea, and then herself and Buffalo burst out laughing when Corazon tasted the overheated tea and spit it out behind him. He then smacked all the kids, including Law, knocking them down.

"What the hell did you hit me for idiot?!" Law snapped at him, ready to attack him, but Baby 5 slapped him on the head, making his hat fall.

"Law!" She whispered pissed.

Everyone now noticed the white spots on the boy's forehead. Doflamingo , along with everyone else, stared at the boy with a serious look. Except for Corazon, who simply continued eating, silent as always.

"..."

Law grabbed his hat and quickly put it back on, sitting with the rest of the kids like nothing happened. Everyone stayed silent for the rest of the meal. A whole hour passed, as now everyone had broken through the silence, and was talking to someone else, discussing several issues. Law was even talking for quite a while with Baby 5 and Buffalo, as a high amount was trust was spread out amongst them since a long time ago. Only Corazon, stayed quiet, drinking his tea with a cigarette in his mouth. Later on in the evening, Law trained as always with Diamante, Lao G and Gladius, and by the time he was done he was all tired and exhausted, mostly of all the beatings he got, and went to his room to sleep right away.

In the middle of the night, a loud sound of breaking glass echoed throughout the city. One that woke Law up terrified, as he was in the middle of a terrible nightmare. He stayed quiet for a bit,panting. Noone else seemed to have woken up from the sound. Law got dressed, took a gun, and headed downstairs. Silence. Everyone was seemingly still asleep. The boy was almost certain the sound came from outside, so he slowly got passed the sleeping guards at the entrance, and went outside. He just hoped, that nobody woke up while he was away to notice his absence. Law looked around the darkness, and with the corner of his eye noticed, hidden behind many buildings, a shade of red in the sky, and a large amount of smoke. Law started walking. His curiosity had taken over him as he ended up walking half the city, until he was in a distance able to fully see the fire on a building. His eyes became wide open, once he realized, which building it was. The building these pirates were this morning. The building were he fought with the redhead child. He looked around panicked. He didn't know why his heart was beating so fast. The fire wasn't as big as to spread around the city, but images he didn't want to remember any more kept returning in his mind. _Where were they?!_ Law started feeling sick. All these surroundings.. It was too much. Was it the smoke.. or the disease?

Law fell on the floor. He passed out.

The boy heard voices, voices that seemed distant. He slowly opened his eyes. Everything was blurry.

".. shouldn't... him"

"...right thing.."

"..hit me!"

"He had a reason!"

Law rubbed his eyes, and sat up. Now everything was clear. He was lying on the floor in a corridor, and next to him, some people were talking. He looked towards their direction. It was the two boys. They both had several bruises and scratches, but the redhead was holding his right shoulder. A large river of blood was dripping down his arm. The blond was sitting next to him. He was holding a needle, and what seemed to be fishing cord. He was about to make a move, once he noticed the now awake boy. The redhead noticed his look, and turned his sight towards Law.

The boy continued to stare at the redhead`s arm.

"..let me see that."

The redhead frowned. "No thanks."

"Kid." The blond said. "Just cooperate." He now said as he pulled his friend's hand off his shoulder.

The raven-haired boy checked the wound thoroughly. Too big, too deep. Definitely needed stitches. He turned to the older blond boy, and stretched out a hand.

"Give me these."

"No." The redhead snapped. "Killer. Do it."

"Kid. Trafalgar-"

"No! The bastard hit me! I don't want anything from him!"

"You did just save him though.." Killer said quietly. Both him and the other boy looked at the redhead, who simply looked away with a " _ **Tch!"**_

Law grabbed the needle and the cord. He tied the cord at the end of the needle, and grabbed the kid`s arm, pulling him closer.

"I don't have anything to disinfect it with.."

"Who cares?!" The redhead barked at him.

Law frowned as he brought his face closer to the shoulder. He softly touched the pale skin with the tip of the needle, an action that made the kid shiver. Law grinned.

"You want to hold my hand? Or your friend's?"

"Screw you." The redhead glared, as Law deepened the needle through the skin, performing the first stitch, extracting several pained sounds from the boy. Some time later, he was finally done. 7 stitches. He wiped his forehead's sweat with his hand. He had never done stitches himself. They weren't that pretty, but he doubted the boy would care at all. Then, he noticed the boy's hand. He was clenching both his fist and his eyes tightly shut all this time. His fist, so tight, that his nails had deepen in the skin and several drops of blood were dripping on the ground. Law extended his hands, as he slowly opened the boy`s fist, looking at the marks.

"You can open them now." He whispered.

The redhead opened his eyes slowly, and looked at his shoulder. He was softly panting. "Hurts." He panted out.

"You were brave." His friend commented, and then turned at Law. "How come you were out? At this time?"

"I heard noises.. and then i noticed the fire. Then, you." He thought about it. He was away for more than one hour. He had to return, before anyone noticed his absence.

"Did you have anything to do with all this?"

Killer gestured no.

Law looked away. He wondered if that was true. Then, he stood up.

"I have to go. When you find water, clean the wound. Ill remove the stitches when I see you again."

Killer smiled. "You sound certain that we will meet again.."

Law turned around. "We've already met too many times in just a couple of days."

He started walking back.

"Thanks.."

He heard a quiet voice.

"Sorry for this morning." The boy replied, as he started walking back. "And thanks, for just now."

He finally returned back. It had to be past 3 in the morning. He got past the guards as quietly as he did before, and walked his way upstairs, stepping each step slowly, as to make no sound. As he was about to enter his room, he heard another noise. It came from Doflamingo`s room, at the deep end of the hall. He turned his head towards the sound`s direction. Another sound. He walked, on his toes, towards the family's head room. Another sound, like something just broke. A creak, that bed`s do. A beam of faint light could be seen from the door. The boy, slowly pushed it, just enough to take a peek inside. However, once he looked inside, he couldn't hide the scared, panicked, but mostly shocked expression on his face.


	2. The Confusion

Law was petrified. Every attempt to utter anything, or even move went in vain. He simply couldn't comprehend what was right before his very own eyes. However, once his eyes met with another man's, he turned around with a still shocked expression, and run to his room, as quietly as someone can run, locking the door. He fell on the wall with his back, panting out heavily. He then slowly slid down, wrapping his arms around his legs.

 _Just what..was that?.._

* * *

"Law! Law wake up!"

The voice of a young female woke him up. It was still early, but he remembered that he ought to attend another mission. It had been nearly every day these past weeks, but he didn't complain. Today, however, was a mission that was going to be a real pain. He didn't mind going with Buffalo or Baby 5, since they were the only kids there he spent a lot of time with them. Corazon however, was a person he wanted to spent the less time possible with. But yesterday.. Still, the mission was probably another one that would prove the children's worth, and Corazon was apparently there to watch them. All three kids doubted that Corazon would really watch them, and _they_ would probably have to watch _him_ , but none complained.

"Law get up already!" She said again, pulling the sheets off the bed. Law rarely woke up late for missions, but yesterday he didn't manage to really sleep after his sneaking exit, so him being tired was only reasonable.

Law shot the girl a glare, which made her stop annoying him and run to Buffalo for comfort. Law got up and got dressed fast, took the needed weapons, 'equipment', like it was referred as, and run downstairs. Buffalo and Baby 5 were near the exit door, talking and laughing carelessly with each other. Corazon was there too, smoking. Law avoided eye contact with him, and simply went near the other kids. After putting out the fire Corazon clumsily set on his coat, they finally left.

Law was still trying to avoid any kind of interaction between him and the older man, but to his surprise, the other man was just as reluctant.

"Young master-sama said that these pirates betrayed us. So you know what to do right?" Baby 5 was heard.

Law simply nodded. He knew perfectly clear that nobody betrayed Doflamingo and got away with it. Ally or enemy. He turned his head to the side, and from the corner of his eye looked at Corazon who was walking behind them. Once he saw the boy staring at him, he simply turned the other way, without any other action. Law frowned, and looked back in front. It was snowing, and the whole environment around them was painted white. It looked beautiful, with the small snowflakes falling down upon them. The boy shivered, and pulled the scarf he was wearing even higher on his face. Some distance away, Law could see a bridge, the same one he first met with the other two boys. The wooden floor of the bridge was now covered in thin ice, and several icy stalactites were hanging from its sides. Baby 5 seemed to know the directions, and from the direction she was walking to seemed that they'd have to cross it.

"Their hideout is right after the bridge." Baby 5 said loud enough to be heard in the heavy wind.

Buffalo picked her up, placing her on his shoulder, and started crossing the bridge first, the young girl laughing and looking around, enjoying the scenery.

"Woah! It's so pretty!" She exclaimed.

"Really- _dasuyan_!" The other boy agreed.

"Law, Cora-san! Hurry up! It's really cold, so let's return fast!" The girl was heard once more.

Corazon lit a cigarette, exhaling its smoke without replying. Law started walking on the bridge. He was looking down, carefully watching his steps on the frozen ground. But then, his mind travelled back on the two boys, and what had happened yesterday. They seemed safe when he left.. but what if something had happened after that? He didn't know himself why he cared that much, but he just couldn't help it. He raised his head, and took a look around, as if he was expecting them to be somewhere near. He continued walking just like that, but no sight of the two boys could be spotted as far as his eyes could see. Buffalo reached the other side in the meanwhile, and Baby 5 jumped off, looking around.

"Wah! I can see it! Hurry up!" She called to the two persons still walking on the bridge. Law ignored her callings, and continued looking around, ignoring the thin ice he started walking on as well. Suddenly, the boy slipped on the ice, and as he was walking near the side of the bridge, he fell through the gap, holding barely from the bridge with one hand.

"Law!" The children at the bridge's other side yelled scared. The river that run under the bridge hadn't frozen completely, and falling into its cold, freezing waters couldn't mean him just swimming out fine.

The boy tried to hold from the edge, but the bridge covered in ice and him being a mere child didn't help his efforts. Slowly, his fingers slipped one by one, and he eventually was forced to let go and fall. And exactly that would have happened, had Corazon not rushed to him, kneeling down and grabbing his hand. Law looked up to him shocked, speechless at the man's action. Corazon grabbed the bridge's side with his left hand, as with his right one he tightly held the boy's smaller one. He then, slowly pulled the boy up, and when he knew he was at a safe height, threw the boy away towards the other side.

"Law!" Baby 5 yelled and run towards him. "Are you alright?" She asked, sobbing as well. "I thought you were going to diee..!"

Law rubbed his wrist, that had a red mark from the strength that pulled him up, and softly panted out. "I-I'm fine.. I just slipped a bit.."

The older man had also reached the other side now, and quickly approached the children. He then, punched Law on the head with quite a lot of strength, resulting in a pained yell from the child.

"Ow..! What the heck?!"

Corazon then simply turned around and continued walking towards the pirates' hideout, slipping and falling on the snow as well on his way there.

The three children simply stood there, staring at him.

"Cora-san..just saved your life.." Baby 5 said, her eyes still on the man who was walking away, with a blank expression.

" _Dasuyan.._ " Buffalo agreed shocked.

Law didn't speak, just continued staring at the man, with his mouth half opened.

 _Why..?!_

"I think that's all they have!" Baby 5 was heard from the other room.

"Yes- _dasuyan_! I can't find anything else!" Buffalo's voice from another room.

"Let's just leave then", Law was heard, now entering another room."Some of them ran away, but whatever." He shivered once more from the freezing breeze. On the room that he entered, he noticed Corazon, now standing up, a bag filled with valuables on one of his hands. He inhaled his cigarette, and was about to walk away. Suddenly, a figure jumped from behind a couple of barrels on the room's back, and a man charged towards Corazon, holding a dagger. Corazon was all too late to notice, and once he turned around, he was met with the dagger impaled through the left part of his chest, pushing him down. The bag with the money, his shades and his gun scattered around, and a man now climbed on top of him, trying to stab him even lower, towards his vital organ.

"Fucking Donquixote scums!" He yelled, moving the dagger lower, Corazon gritted his teeth, and grabbed his own knife, stabbing the man on the chest. But the man didn't react, simply continued trying to deal the fatal blow. Law simply watched speechless as the man was closer and closer to killing Corazon. The other children run inside too, shocked at the scene spread in front of them.

"Cora-san!" Baby 5 yelled, as the man on top gave the dagger another dangerous push.

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard loudly and clearly. The bullet hit the man on the neck, that started bleeding heavily, soon him falling on the man below with his last breath. Corazon pushed the body off, and then pulled the dagger out, with a silent groan. His white shirt had started to get painted in a crimson colour, and he held his wound in pain. But then, a slow panting drew his attention, as he raised his head to look. He saw Law, with a shocked expression, holding his gun, hands trembling. The gun then fell at the floor, as the boy run outside. Baby 5 and Buffalo didn't believe their own eyes, for the second time this day. Corazon however, had a shocked expression just as theirs, as he pressed his wound more with a quiet hiss.

"C-Cora-san!" Baby 5 was heard, as she run towards him. "Are you okay?" It wasn't that the girl hated him anyways, she enjoyed pranking him even with him beating her up afterwords. He was an executive as well, so if anything happened to him she could easily be blamed.

Law continued running away. It had to have been a miracle that he didn't slip a second time on the bridge, even with him running. He started walking close to the town buildings, trying to reach the city's other side, where his own crew's hideout was. He run amongst the streets without noticing the surroundings or anything else. _Why.. Why did I save him?! Didn't I want him dead?! Why did I shoot that gun?! ._ Thoughts like that echoed throughout his mind, but were suddenly cut off from the impact of his body with something that knocked him behind, falling down.

"O-Ow.. what-" he looked in front of him, and noticed another figure on the ground. His vision was kind of blurry from the impact, so he shook his head and looked in front of him. However, he was met with a shotgun's muzzle right between his eyes that rightward startled him. However, once he looked from the side of the huge gun, he was met with a pair of golden eyes. A pair, that seemed all too familiar. The figure seemed to notice the boy too, and they both exclaimed loudly the same thing.

"You?!"

Law frowned. "Yes, me. Now take that gun out of my face!" He said, and pushed away the gun's barrel.

The redhead boy pushed the shotgun behind his back, that was tied from a rope around his body. Law noticed the gun being several inches bigger than the whole boy's size, which put him in thoughts.

"What the hell are you doing?" The redhead said.

"Were did you get a gun like that?" Law asked.

The reply was "I just got it."

Law frowned, which made the younger boy huff in annoyance. He extended a hand towards Law's direction, and the latter saw the dagger hanging from his own belt move, and then go flying towards the redhead's direction. The boy grabbed the handle in time, and pointed it at the boy still at the floor.

"Like that. Satisfied?"

Law extended his own hand, on which the other boy returned the dagger.

"Where's your friend?" The older boy asked.

Kid scratched his head, looking around. "I don't know. Some thugs were chasing us cause we stole some food, and we got separated while running. I stole that gun just in case. I was looking for him, when you fell on me." He said, as he extended the shotgun's stock towards the boy. Law grabbed it, and by pulling it got up. He stared at the redhead in front of him. He had some fresh bruises and scratches all over his body, and a cut across his cheek. Law remembered how life was before all these, at his hometown. Everyone laughing, smiling, having fun. Celebrations, festivals, happy families all around. Just like his own used to be. And now? In front of him, was an 8-year-old boy, covered in blood, dirt and wounds, holding a gun bigger than his own body. Just.. Where had yesterday gone? And the worse was.. that this didn't even surprise him anymore. He'd grown used to it over the past year.

"You look pale." The redhead commented. "More than usual. And I'm not talking about your illness."

Law ignored him, as he walked away. The younger boy started following him, but the raven-haired boy didn't say anything. The redhead would probably follow him even if he did say something, so he didn't even bother to talk.

"That brat! He's part of Doflamingo's crew! I saw him back there!"

Both boys turned towards the voice's direction, and saw three men holding similar shotguns to the redhead boy. They aimed their guns towards their direction, ready to shoot. Law took a step back.

"Shit!" He didn't have enough time to run away. The men pulled the triggers, and the bullets were shot off towards him. Law however, watched in awe as the younger boy reached out his hand towards their direction, and the bullets stopped mid-air, returning to the men that just shot them at a high speed. All three men were shot right on the chest, and immediately collapsed. Once he made sure they were dead, Law glanced back at the redhead. He hadn't flinched at all, not even blinked. His eyes however, had that dangerous spark in them. He looked back at Law.

"What?"

"You didn't even hesitate.." Law said.

"It's a dog eat dog world. If I ever hesitated, I wouldn't be here now."

"Don't you have any parents?" Law asked with a frown, but received the same expression.

"Do I look like I have parents?"

He didn't reply, as the redhead walked towards the bodies. He kneeled down next to them, apparently searched for any money, weapons or valuables.

"So how come you're out here today?" Law heard the redhead as he was walking towards him.

".. I was on a mission." He said, as he kneeled next to another body, searching him as well, and throwing any kind of valuables near the redhead.

"A mission huh? What kind of mission?"

Law rolled his eyes. He had better things to do than explain the situation to the young child, but replied anyways.

"These guys betrayed our captain, so me and some others were sent off to deal with them. But then..this stupid..this stupid..!" He clenched his fists, gritting his teeth. The redhead simply stared at him, without commenting. He got up.

"I guess that's all they got." He said, shoving the money on his pocket. A cold breeze passed through them, making both boys shiver. "Shit! It's cold.." the younger child said, rubbing both his hands with each other in an attempt to get warmer. Law glanced at him, and then noticed something. The boy was wearing the same clothes as in the previous days. However, today the weather was colder than ever, and he was running around with a sleeveless shirt and rugged pants. Even his pale nose had a red colour from the cold. Kid noticed the other child staring at him, so he looked back with what would be a raised eyebrow, if the child had any, that is.

"What?"

Law sighed, and walked closer to him. He unwrapped the scarf from his own neck, and then slowly wrapped it around the pale neck of the redhead. The child was looking at Law with suspicion at first, but once he realized what he was doing he stayed quiet and let him finish. Law wrapped the whole cloth around him, then turned around and continued walking. The redhead simply followed him.

"Are you worried about your friend?" Law said.

"No. He's older than me, and a whole lot smarter too. He can take care of himself." The redhead simply replied, his voice muffled from the scarf but still intelligible.

"You know its the North Blue here right? Why are you dressed like that?"

"I'm not from here. We are from South Blue. We got mixed up in..something, and we somehow ended up here. We are still trying to find a way to return back."

Law stopped walking, and turned to the boy. "How the hell did you end up all the way here from South Blue?! There's the Red Line, the Grand Line, the Calm Belts..!"

"I told you it's a long story shut up!" Kid barked at him.

Law sighed as he continued walking.

"So what happened with your mission?" The child now asked, curiosity hidden within his words.

"This guy saved my life, although he hates me and is a total idiot of a klutz." Law said.

"Well, I don't know many guys that hateme _and_ would save me as well.", was the comment he received.

Law just looked away. Corazon hated him, plain like that. He had been showing it to Law ever since their first meeting, more than a year ago. All this hatred, without caring about what he'd been through, without caring about his disease. Plain hatred, without even saying a single word. If that was true.. why did he have that worried expression on his face as he was holding him from falling? And Law.. he hated him too. Someone like Corazon didn't deserve to live when everyone from his own life were dead! Then why.. Why did he save him from that man? He could have simply stepped back, and let him get killed. Everything was just too confusing in his mind. But the thing that was worrying him the most at that point was the Amber Lead in his body. 18 months? Maybe less. The hope that Doflamingo had spread upon his life had started to vanish, along with everything else. Just when he had finally accepted the fact that he was going to die, that was ready for it and not even scared, these magical 'Devil Fruits' had return the fear of death in his mind. What if Doflamingo found it too late? Or if he didn't find it at all?

"Eustass- _ya_ , what would you do if-"

"No _ya._ "

The raven-haired stopped walking once more and looked at the redhead. "Huh?"

"If you're gonna call me by surname at least say it correctly." The redhead frowned.

Law frowned as well. "I am saying it just fine. _Eustass-ya_."

"There's no goddamn ya!" The younger child barked at him.

"What the hell are you saying?!" The other boy yelled back.

Suddenly, a loud gunshot was heard. And then several others. The direction was towards the south..where Law had come from. He gasped. Corazon was wounded. What if other guys from that crew returned? Baby 5 and Buffalo were strong for kids, especially since the girl had a Devil Fruit as well.. but they were still kids. They were always accompanied by an adult on each mission, and Corazon wasn't exactly the man that you should leave alone with kids for many reasons.

"Eustass- _ya.._ I have to-" his sentence was cut off once he saw the redhead running towards the area the sounds came from. "Where are you going?!"

The boy turned his head to the side, without taking a stop from his running. "What if Killer is there?!"

"Wait you idiot! It's dangerous!" Law replied, as he run after him.

Some time later both boys reached the familiar bridge. The ice on it had broke in pieces, and numerous footprints could be seen on it, despite the snowflakes slowly falling upon them. Another gunshot. Both boys run to the other side, now closer to the house.

"Wait I said!"

Both boys were panting, as they entered the small house that was used as the hideout. The older boy's suspicions were confirmed, as another couple of pirates were inside now. Law managed to stab, one of them, and saw the other one falling down after a shot from the redhead's shotgun. He looked around, but no there was no sight of either his crewmates nor the child's blond friend. Were they.. He shook his head in denial. They couldn't be dead.

"Oi, Killer! You' in here?!" A shout from the redhead child was heard, but without receiving any reply. "Damn!" He run straight ahead, to the exit that leaded to the backyard. Law followed him as well, and saw him point his gun somewhere with a mad look.

"Who the hell are you?!" He yelled.

Law run outside as well, and saw in the garden the three familiar faces. Corazon was laying on the ground, looking his worst, Baby 5 pressing a cloth against his wound, as an attempt to stop the heavy bleeding, and Buffalo, aiming a gun towards the redhead boy. The latter redhead, released the gun's safety, ready to shoot. Law however, grabbed the shotgun's barrel, pulling it away.

"Don't shoot! They're from my crew!" Law said as he run towards them, while the redhead run back inside to search for his friend. He shot a glance to Corazon, who looked pale and weak. He then turned to the young female. "What happened?"

"Some of the pirates came back.. and Cora-san couldn't do anything because of.." between her sobs she managed to continue, "..we managed to fight them off somehow."

"Young master _-sama_ isn't answering the Den-Den Mushi either- _dasuyan_!" Buffalo added.

Law slowly inhaled the cold air through his mouth, and then exhaled in an attempt to calm down. Once he did, he turned to the other children. "We can't stay here. When we came there were way too few of these guys. They may come back at any point.." he stood back up. "Come on, let's-"

Once he turned around, he noticed a large man that just entered the backyard, with several other men behind him. Everyone, armed and dangerous-looking.

"These are the guys, boss! Doflamingo's dogs who came for us 'cause we broke off the deal!"

The seemingly captain laughed in a weird tone. "Mere brats and a wounded guy?!" He walked menacingly towards Law and the others. "They must be underestimating us!" He barked with a laugh, his crew joining in as well. He stood few metres in front of Law, who was several metres shorter, causing the boy to take a step back in caution. Law then noticed with the edge of his eye, the house's wooden and almost destroyed balcony behind them. But what caught his attention was the redhead child, kneeled down as to not be visible, and his friend right next to him on it. He seemed safe and sound, apart from several minor wounds. Kid shook his hand in a negative way, as to show Law that he should stop staring. Law did just that, turning back to the enormous captain, who had moved right in front of the child without him even realizing it. He grabbed Law from the neck, raising him high in the air, choking him slowly.

"I'll teach you that you shouldn't underestimate us!" He yelled with a laugh, squeezing the boy's neck with more strength. Law felt his consciousness slowly fading at the sudden loss of air, but he made eye contact with the redhead who reloaded the shotgun, now aiming at the captain. However, instead of a gunshot, a loud _'slash'_ sound was heard, and everyone turned to look at the pirates near the yard's entrance, each falling down with big claw-like fatal markings on their bodies. Now everyone could see the man who just entered the yard, a tall blond man in a pair of jeans, a black shirt and a bright pink tie, wearing same-coloured sunglasses. He looked mad. He raised his hand towards the captain, which made the latter paralyze with fear letting the boy fall down with a cough, rubbing his neck. Then, the captain raised his own sword, aimed at his own neck.

"P-Please! No!"

Despite his pleadings, and with a plain move of the blond man's finger, the sword met the pirate's neck, collapsing with a loud sound an a stream of blood pouring out. The man straightened his tie, and walked closer to Law.

"Wu-ah-ah-aah!" The young girl cried as she run towards him, hugging the man's tall leg. "I was soo scareed!" She yelled inbetween her sobbing.

Doflamingo simply sighed, as he glanced at Law. "Are you okay?"

The child's response was a simple nod, but was enough for the man, who walked closer to the man at the floor, examining the wound. The raven-haired boy shot the balcony another glance. However, nobody was there anymore.

The Donquixote captain took the Den-Den Mushi from Buffalo, and after a short conversation with who from the high-pitched voice seemed to be Pica, kneeled next to his brother.

"I called for a doctor and backup. Just hang on." He said.

Corazon simply took out a cigarette, lit it, and inhaled the smoke, his hands trembling.

"..."

* * *

Law was sitting on his bed, reading a book that read with big, calligraphic letters _'The Heart'_ on it's cover. He enjoyed reading about medicine, even with the whole life-span problem he had. His father had the same love about this field, and he seemingly passed it on to Law. He looked out of the window. The snowflakes kept falling down, the snow now piling up. That's North Blue for you. Suddenly, the door opened, and a familiar young girl appeared with a smile.

"Law! Cora-san is awake!"

The boy flinched a bit, but continued reading. "And?"

The girl blinked a few times in confusion. " _And_ "?

"Why would I care?"

"You don't want to see him?"

"Why would I?" He frowned.

"He **did** save your life you know.." was the replied he received.

Law sighed and closed the book. He wouldn't normally go, but he wanted to talk to him about.. yesterday. And also about today's events, so he got up and followed the girl downstairs, to the room that was used for recuperation. She opened the door, and walked in with a smile as always. Inside, there was Corazon sitting up on the bed, without his shirt on, his body around the rib cage wrapped with bandages. He was smoking, as always, and in front of the bed was Buffalo, holding his head that had a huge, red bump. Behind him was Doflamingo, leaning against the wall, arms crossed with a serious look. After the kids who just entered, Gladius appeared at the doorstep, and after exchanging a look with the captain, Doflamingo walked out.

"Corazon. Don't beat on the kids to much." He said on his way out. He received no reply, as usual. In the meanwhile, Baby 5 had brought him a cup of tea, which was of course, another one of her pranks. The man tasted it without a single clue, as always, and ended up spitting it ahead of him, right on Buffalo.

"Owww! It's hot- _dasuyan_!" The child yelled, Baby 5 laughing loudly. The boy then started chasing the girl, and after some running inside the room's close space, they run outside of the room, the door slowly closing behind them. Law and the older man stayed alone in silence. Law clenched his fists, and looked at him.

"I saw you yesterday. In Doflamingo's room. Our eyes met for a second, so don't deny it."

The man removed the cigarette from his lips, and looked at the boy with a serious look.

The boy's fists were clenched even harder. "Why..Why was he..?"

Corazon grabbed a small piece of blank paper, and scribbled a few words. He then proceeded, and showed it to the boy.

 **"FORGET WHAT YOU SAW"**

Law looked away. He didn't want to talk about this anyways..he just..A sigh.

"Why did you save me? At the bridge. Don't you hate me?!" He now lashed out.

The man placed the cigarette back on his lips, inhaling. His look, however, was distant, now looking outside the window the same way Law did before.

"I don't hate you."

Law blinked a couple of times in utter confusion. He looked around the room, just to make sure, but still no other presence could be seen. He glanced to the door, but it was shut as well, after the other kids' exit. He then gasped, as his realization came late and slow, however, clear. He turned and looked back at the man, who was still staring outside the window. But now, having taken notice of the boy's staring, turned his head and looked back at him.

Law's confusion couldn't be described.

"Y-You.. You just.."

"Back then," the man spoke once more in a deep voice, which made the boy flinch, "these kids. Who were they?"

"K-Kids..?" _Back then?..He means.._ "J-Just some kids.. doesn't matter!" The man looked away once more in a sceptical way."You, you can talk?! Why did you-"

The door opened once more, and the family's captain entered. He stood still, staring at both the young and the older male, but finally simply walked in, sitting down.

"I thought i heard voices.. Must've been my imagination."

Law glanced at the injured man once more, thinking. Should he tell Doflamingo about it? He didn't seem to have the slightest idea that Corazon could speak.. But why would he keep it a secret from his own brother?! In the end, he decided to remain silent. For now, at least.

"I never thought it could turn out like this." They heard the blond man speak. Corazon looked at him with cautious. Had he heard him?

"It seemed like an easy job. That's why i sent just the kids, and you to overlook them." He said, rubbing his temples. The tension that had build up on the wounded man's shoulders relaxed, once he realized what he was talking about. He turned his sight to the child, who continued staring away.

"Law."

The boy turned towards the man who just called him.

"Leave us alone for a bit." Doflamingo said, although the tone of his voice seemed more like an order.

The boy stood back up and walked out, glancing at Corazon one last time on his way out. Their eyes met, but once it happened he averted his eyes, closing the door.

The children who were still chasing each other around the house saw Law from the stairs, and stopped.

"Law?" He heard the girl's voice. "What's wrong?"

"No..Nothing.."


End file.
